The Darkest Lake
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: He spent the years regretting that night... The night he lost something special to the lake. Ten years later and it's all going to happen again. Shaggy had never kept a secret so big in his life. It's a mystery that even Fred may not be able to solve.
1. A Mystery Started

**_*Bad summery but meh, don't wanna give the game away :P_  
**

**Oh look I'm a Scooby fan now o3o**

**Anyway, this is my first Scooby Doo story so be nice to me. Also this story is mostly based around Shaggy, so prepare for a lot of him, especially as he is my favorite character as of now. **

**Although as I'm writing this I have no idea what this story is going to be about seeing as how I have two story ideas in my mind and I'm not really sure which one to write, though I do know that their based in Mystery Incorporated world. That series is awesome!... Hmmm... Meh, I'll just type and see whatever dribble comes out.**

**Please feel free to review... Seriously!... Do it! **

***Cough-Ahem* Enjoy the story.**

* * *

_"I hate you! You've done nothing but ruin my life!"_

_"I hate you even more! You deserve it you big meanie! They prefer me over you anyway. We'd all be happier if you were never born!"  
_

_"Shut up, just shut up!- I wish you would die."  
_

_...  
_

_"Help me!"  
_

**XxX**

"-So by dressing up as a giant Kangaroo and hypnotizing people with his fake rubber duck, Mr. Ramon was able to steal the diamond ring from the museum without anyone knowing!"

Another evening, another monster. It was always the way. Go to the shops, there was a monster. Want to see a movie, you see a monster. Want to hang out at the park, boom, oh look it's a monster.

Crystal Cove: The most haunted place in the world! The small city definitely lives up to it's title. Or it would do, much to the annoyance of the current Mayor, who had actually dubbed his beloved city this in an attempt to gain tourists. Sadly, what he failed to see when doing so, was that his trap obsessed son would end up capturing his priceless tourists attractions and unmasking them as common criminals looking for a quick buck.

Indeed, as often as monsters would appear, so would his son and his "Mystery Solving" friends, as people liked to put it.

It wasn't much longer after the unmasking that the so called "gang" would join together and watch as the newly-found criminal was handcuffed and taken away. "Another mystery solved guys" a proud voice would summarize up for the others, as if they didn't know it. Each member smiled as they agreed with the fifteen year old genius, otherwise known as Velma, as she crossed her arms with a slightly deserved feel of smugness. Fred simply turned his gaze away from his friends and focused on his not so smiling father who was motioning for him to come to his side. Fred grinned sheepishly, watching that small tic go of in the corner of his dads eye before thinking of an explanation as to why his dad's new tourist attraction was now behind bars.

Daphne wasn't that far behind him, as usual. She likes to say that she was always there for when someone needed moral support and whatnot. However the mystery of why she seems to always be there for just Fred was obvious to even Shaggy and Scooby, who weren't that bright at figuring out mystery's. At one point, the lack of interest in mystery's made Velma questioned why the two goofballs were even part of the gang, curious as to why the two would put up with something they clearly didn't care for. She had asked Daphne that same day, but due to her bluntness with people Daphne had taken it the wrong way about their friends. The subject was never questioned again.

"Jumping elephants Fred, it is too late in the evening to be having this conversation again" the Mayor said with a sigh, rubbing his temples once again. Fred simply continued to smile as he always did. For a guy built up from nothing but muscles, Fred's smile always seemed to find a way to make him look innocent and even bubbly inside. A fact Daphne had figured out a long time ago.

"I'm going home now Fred. Desperate House Wives is on and I don't plan on missing it. I want you to behave yourself and I expect to see you home at 8pm sharp tomorrow, or no traps for a week!" Fred's father instructed, whilst waving his finger in front of Fred's face. "Gotcha dad, bye" he waved, watching his father catch a lift with the Sheriff before walking back to the Mystery Machine.

Velma and Daphne were already sitting in the front, waving (well Daphne was) as Fred approached the van.

Shaggy and Scooby were at the back of the van, the direction in which Fred was heading. He could only watch in amusement as his beatnik hippy friend rested his foot on the metal door of the van and used his hands to hold the door handle. His beloved dog had his paws wrapped around his waist as they pulled with all of their strength to get the van door open.

Just as Fred had predicted, Shaggy's hands slipped against the cold metal, leaving Scooby Doo to be a victim of his light weight as he tumbled on to of him.

Fred didn't even try to hold back his laughter, even when the hippy and the dog looked at him with glares of steal. In fairness though, their glares were nothing to be feared, just a simply sign to say they were not impressed. "You know guys, it helps to use a key" Fred sniggered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the car keys.

"Fine, so maybe I forgot the van was locked, like sue me!" Shaggy snapped playfully before sticking out his tongue. Fred snickered before grabbing the boys arm and helping him get up. Scooby was more then relieved as he crawled to his paws and shook his body, trying to sooth the cramps he felt through his legs.

However he was never one to hold a grudge (for most cases), so it came to no surprise to the boys when Scooby decided to jump into Shaggy's arms, forcing the hippy to catch the Great Dane. "Like Scoob, what are you doing?" the lanky teen asked, seemingly a little more annoyed then he usually was. Fred simply put it down to tiredness though.

Shaggy wasn't annoyed for long though as Scooby nuzzled his head into the teens shoulder and made himself comfy in his arms. "Rahh Rhaggy" was all the dog said whilst closing his eyes and letting his tiredness get the best of him, a great big happy smile plastered onto his face.

The two teens grinned at each other before Fred reached out an arm and scratched the side of the dogs leg, "Come on Scooby. We have a fun night ahead of us. We'll watch horror movies, play a few video games... Have midnight snacks" he said, making sure the last part of his sentence with filled with nothing but temptation. Scooby stirred slightly at the mention of this while Shaggy seemed to go off into some sort of a daze himself. He licked his lips simply thinking about all those wonderful cheeses and pepperonis, all bricked in together by two slices of bread before being dipped in chocolate source.

They both looked up as they heard a loud horn go off from the van, which was followed by two female voices telling them to hurry up. "We're coming" Fred shouted in return. Shaggy took that moment to drop his dog on the floor, leaving Scooby to pout in annoyance before taking the keys from Fred's hand and unlocking the van's back door. Fred hardly seemed to notice, even when Scoob slid the keys back into his hand.

Fred turned back to the two, not even realizing what had just happened. "Come on guys, we'll drop the girls off and then it's back to your house" he summoned up. Shaggy held back a light snicker as he gave Fred the thumbs up and climbed into the back of the van along with Scoob. The blonde watched as the two closed the doors. He then looked at the keys in his hand. "Wait what?" he exclaimed, scratching his head in confusion. How did they unlock the door?

**XxX**

The first time Fred had been invited to Shaggy's house the trap lover had feared the worst. He had known the hippy for a while, but the subject about parents and homes had never come up between them. Shaggy had known that Fred's father was the mayor, so naturally had expected the small mansion that Fred shared with his father. There was no surprise there at all. For Fred however, when Shaggy had offered the blond to stay at his place for the night, seeing as how the girls were doing their "girl night" thing, Fred had expected to see a broken down caravan in the middle of nowhere, decorated with things from the 70's. He even expected Shaggy's parents to be environmental loving hippies, who would probably make him wear a tie dye poncho and sing campfire songs... and give him banana bread.

So when Shaggy picked him up in his dad's car, Fred's jaw had dropped a little beyond the ground, more liked dropped into the very depths of hell, as he saw his friend turn into the driveway of a mansion that was even bigger then the one he shared with his father. Granted it wasn't as big as Daphne's, but that was a tough competition to begin with anyway.

If just looking at the house had amazed Fred, nothing could describe his feeling the moment he stepped inside. Classy statues, grand paintings, everything clean and tidy. Then he finally met Shaggy's parents who looked just as classy as the house they lived in.

Fred learned something very important that day; Shaggy was no hippy - he was a Trustafarian.

The one thing that restored Fred's face to it's normality was seeing Shaggy and Scooby's room. Filled with junk, clothes and food boxes messed upon the floor and posters of famous Jamaican singers and rock bands. He also had a lot of beads in his room. Yep, that was the kinda room he had expected to see.

Luckily as time passed Fred had gotten used to odd smell that accompanied Shaggy and Scooby's room as the three were sprawled across the bed while looking at old comic books. The teens were already dressed for bed but refused to call it a night.

"Boy the Dynomutt comics have seriously changed since the first issue" Fred mused as he skimmed through the pages. Shaggy picked up his yoyo from the floor and started playing with it thoughtlessly. His mind wondered as the yoyo left his hand before rolling back up with the string and landing back in his hand. "Dude, you should like check out the new special addition series. They gave Dynomutt a girlfriend, like as if the plot wasn't dramatic enough, they like decided to add romance into it" he said while sticking out his tongue, simply proving his dislike.

"What?" Fred exclaimed lightly while raising his brow. Shaggy shrugged, "Tell me about it. Like, I miss the days when it was just all about the action and adventure" he said while punching the air, as if showing off his own action moves. Scooby held his paw to his mouth and laughed, leaving Shaggy to glare at him.

"I rhink rhe plot is is retter with rhe drama rand romance" Scooby commented, bringing out his own comic books; The Special Addition of Dynomutt. The Great Dane opened the comic and held it close in an embrace. Shaggy simply crossed his arms, "You only like the new addition because you like think Dynomutt's girlfriend is hot!" he said accusingly.

Scooby held his paw to his chest and looked away, "I do rot!" he said as if he were offended. Shaggy grabbed the comic from his dogs paws and held up the picture of the said girl in the comic, who was surrounded with love hearts, courtesy of Scooby doo.

"Rive rhat back!" The Great Dane shouted, snatching back his comic while the two teens fell back and laughed. The commotion was shortly interrupted though with a loud knock on the door. They looked to the door in time to see a skinny, blond woman wearing a light green night robe opened the door and let herself in. Shaggy bit his lip lightly, his mother did not look happy.

"Norville!It is nearly midnight, what are you three still doing up?" Mrs. Rogers snapped, her arms were crossed and her brows were drawn together tight. Shaggy was in trouble.

To make things worse for the teen, he could hear Fred next to him, "Norville - tehe" he chuckled quietly. The lankly beatnik rolled his eyes before looking back at his mother, and noting that she had started drumming her fingers on the side of her arm. Shaggy gave a small gulp, "Like sorry, we lost track of time" he shrugged.

Mrs. Rogers turned back to the door, "Go to bed" she commanded before opening the door and slamming it shut behind her, leaving the three silent and feeling slightly awkward.

"What's up with your mom?" Fred asked. Shaggy looked up for a moment, "Well once a month my dad like always spends a week doing over time at work, and he's like been gone this week so... I would have to say 'woman troubles'" he mused. "Gross" Fred concluded.

"Rhaggy, relp me clean up" Scooby said while picking up the comics and putting them back in the box before placing them back where they belonged. "Sure" the teen replied before started to put away the food.

Fred climbed off from the king size bed and walked towards the door. He stretched slightly while doing so. "Hey Shag, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" he announced before leaving the room.

After closing the door, Fred looked down into the hallways. All the lights had been turned off, and everything was silent. Unfortunately for Fred the hallways were so long, and turned three different ways, he would forget which side the bathroom was. Also it didn't help that Shaggy's room was directly in the middle hallway, so he had no idea which route he was to take. He should really remember the way by now though. He's been in this house more times then he could count. He even put a trap in that bathroom! Maybe next time he should install directions.

With his thoughts clouding his minds, Fred walked to his left and followed the empty hall ways. He couldn't find the lights, so he just had to go by feel. As he walked down he tried every door handle and looked into the rooms. There were a lot of art rooms... Must be part of the Rogers "Still Life Night" thing that Shaggy's always going on about.

Fred made it all the way down the hallway and had found nothing. With only one door left, he was prepared to give up, but he tried it anyway. Fred reached out his hand and grabbed the doorknob, immediately he let go and looked at his hand. Even in darkness, he could see that the doorknob, and now his hand, was covered in dust.

"What?" he exclaimed quietly, staring at the door. He must never had come this way before, he would definitely remember if he had. The whole area of the door was filthy, covered in dust while cobwebs covered the nooks and crannies. The rest of the hallway however was spotless, it was impossible for anyone to have simply not notice this door here.

To Fred, this looked like a mystery; and what other to do to a mystery then to solve it?

Carefully and quietly, Fred placed his hand back on the door handle and turned. The door opened slowly with a loud squeak. Loud enough to wake the house Fred thought as he tried to shush the door. The blond peeked his head around the door and carefully looked around, the glow from the moon outside gave him enough light to see.

Dust, all dust and cobwebs. All covering the walls and furniture; the chairs, tables... play pens... a crib.

There were teddies and toys covering the floor. Very very old pieces of paper was sprawled on the floor messily. Crayons were next to them, though they looked ready to crumble any minute.

Fred was beyond the point of confusion; it was like he entered into another dimension. He needed to look closer.

Ready to venture into the ghostly room, Fred was stopped as a large wooden door slammed into his face. He fell to the ground and immediately clasped his hands to his nose and groaned in pain. He looked up to see what had just happened. What he saw however, made him gasp while his eyes grew wide.

Above him stood Shaggy, his hand firmly upon the door handle and a look in his face that warned he was ready to kill.

Fred had never seen his beatnik friend look so angry before in his life. His brows were tight, and his eyes were like monstrous slits. The corner of his lip was flaring uncontrollably while the rest of his mouth was a line of solitude. Fred would never have believed that his friend could be the one to hit him with the door, but seeing him like this... He started to have his doubts.

Without saying a word, Shaggy shut the door completely, it's final click marking the final word. With that the teen let go of the handle and walked back down the hallway, but his glare was stronger then ever. Just before he turned the corner and was out of sight, he pointed down the hallway in the opposite direction. "Bathroom's that way" he snarled before vanishing out of sight.

Fred just sat there on the floor, his head completely spinning. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**Whaaa - Arm cramp.**

**Thanks for reading, also sorry for any mistakes that are bound to be there seeing as this is me who wrote this story.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll work on Chapter 2 - lol a rhyme :)**


	2. Shut up Dude

**Thank you for the reviews I got on the first chapter :)**

**Thankfully I know have a better idea of where this story is going, I'm still not 100% though, so once again I'll just type and see what happens :P**

**Enjoy my little dearies xx**

* * *

"Hey Dorkville"

Hearing that smeary voice was all it took to make Shaggy swing around before a pair of fat hands would push him into his locker door. After a grunt of pain the hippy stared up at the much larger boy with orange hair and a ruff freckly face that would hold one of the scariest smiles, at least in Shaggy's opinion. The lanky teen could only gulp and hold his School books closer to his chest as he stared down, not wanting to look at the boy in front of him.

Red Herring was not one to be ignored though, so a quick shove in the beatniks shoulder would get the attention he wanted. "Look at me when I'm talking freak" he would shout while doing so. Shaggy did as he was told and raised his eyes from the ground. In retrospective Red wasn't all that taller then him, after all the hippy was one of the tallest students in the School. Red however raised above him by an inch, however when it came to muscle and weight, Red definitely had the advantage, and he was going to use it.

"Where's your little doggy pal? You know, the one you gave your girlfriend up for. Guess chicks don't do it for ya, huh?" Red grinned nastily. Shaggy's face instantly became pink as he hunched down cowardly. Despite being terrified of Red, he didn't show it on his face, though the bigger guy could easily see he was embarrassed and worried. So he decided to push it, just for fun.

Red grabbed the lanky teen by his shoulders and pushed him out into the middle of the corridor, making sure that it would get the attention of everyone nearby. Just as he hoped for, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, curious as to what was happening, and also hoping for a fight.

As Shaggy stumbled around on the floor, he dropped all of his School books while trying to find his balance. He didn't have time to pick them back up though as Red grabbed his shoulders, making sure he couldn't go anywhere. "Hey everyone, it's the guy who brings a whole new meaning to words 'Animal Lover'" he shouted out as loud as possible.

Shaggy could only go redder and even a bit panicky as everyone pointed and laughed. Everyone in the entire School had heard the rumors about him and Velma, they all knew the story, which was why they all understood exactly what Red Herring was talking about.

But as if the humiliation couldn't get any worse, Red took out from his bag a jar of melted peanut butter and poured it all on top of Shaggy's head.

The laughing only grew louder as the beatnik yelped out with shock as the melted spread poured down his neck and clothes.

Red held his stomach tightly, just as some of the other students did. "Just thought you could use it for later Norville!" the redhead roared out. Shaggy couldn't speak, he never could with Red around, but this time was worse, so much worse. He was so mortified that he could feel the heat emitting from his cheeks. He place his hands to them, trying to cool them down. He couldn't even think straight though, the laughing was too loud, it was frightening even. His body was shaking slightly and he could feel his heart pounding. He was at the point where he found breathing alone was hard, but there was nothing he could do. Everyone surrounded him, his legs felt completely frozen too so running away wasn't an option.

Fred wasn't that far away when he heard the loud commotion around the corner, and not one to unsatisfying his curiosity, decided to change his direction and take a look.

When he saw what was going on though, his curiosity changed to anger.

With his fists clenched and his teeth gritting together, Fred marched into the surrounding crowed, pushing passed anyone who was in his way until he made it to the peanut butter covered hippy and the giant redhead bully.

Red looked up from his laughing fit, as did everyone else. They all watched as Fred Jones made his way to the crowed, each one wondering if a fight was about to happen. Only one person was smiling as he watched his best friend come to his aid, an action he was seriously grateful for. Red however thought differently. He may be the biggest guy in School, but he was never one to mess with Fred. It wasn't a case that he was scared of him, it was just that he knew Fred on a personal level. They used to be really close when they were younger, until Fred became friends with those two girls and the freak with a dog. Still, Red was still kind... for old time sakes.

The redhead immediately stopped his laughing and stared at the blond with a minor annoyed glare. Fred didn't say anything though, he didn't need to. All he did was pick up Shaggy's books from the floor before grabbing the hippy's arm and leading him away from the crowed.

Shaggy still looked down, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze, however he still managed to turn his head slightly to face Fred. "Like, thank you" he whispered quietly as the two still walked. Fred smiled widely, his anger completely gone as if it was nothing more then a pretense. At least, it was until they heard Red's voice shout out once again.

"Guess Shaggy isn't the only one who doesn't swing for chicks" Red laughed out loudly. His laugh was only brief though, as the next thing he knew a book was flying straight towards him, knocking into his forehead and sending him to the floor.

Fred clapped his hands together with a satisfied smile upon his face, the rest of Shaggy's books were placed under his arm. "Like dude, I needed that book for next lesson" Shaggy complained, feeling so much safer and more relaxed now that his friend was next to him. Fred looked at him skeptically, "Don't you think you should get cleaned up first?" he asked. Shaggy looked down at his peanut butter covered arms. "Oh yeah" he laughed lightheartedly. Fred shook his head; one minute the beatnik could be paralyzed with fear and then the next he would act liked he just inherited the world.

Both of the guys were drawn out from their thoughts though as the School bell rang and signaled for everyone to go to their lessons. "Come on Shag's, you need to get cleaned up first" Fred sighed before motioning for the hippy to follow.

Shaggy did as he was told and walked behind the blond as he took the lead, as usual. However, he couldn't help but lick his lips as he stared at his peanut butter covered arms. Might as well get a head start, he thought as he licked his arm happily.

**xXx**

Fred leaned against the side of the sink in the boys bathroom and watched as his friend washed his face in the sink. However, as he did so, he had a thought in his mind and it was really bugging him. Seeing Shaggy today, completely helpless against a giant bully and in desperate need of help from someone... That was the Shaggy he knew. He was afraid and defenseless, that's how he's always been, that's how Fred has always known him to be. One time all the blond did was say hello to the lanky teen and he jumped into his dog's arms. To put it simply, Shaggy was a coward. Always has been and more then likely always will be.

Last night though... That was something he had never expected to see. He had seen Shaggy get angry before, but never to the extent of last night. The beatnik had actually hurt him, and on purpose! Fred also got the feeling that if he'd of said something then his friend would have probably done more then just slam a door in his face. What was even more strange was the fact that when he got back to the bedroom, Shaggy was fast asleep in bed with his normal goofy smile on his face and his arms wrapped tightly around Scooby Doo, who decided he was going to snore loudly that night.

He just didn't understand it though, all he did was look into an old room. Today Red Herring embarrassed him in front of everyone, suggested he was in love with his dog and covered him in peanut butter, now resulting Shaggy in missing his first lesson of the day and probably a lot of trouble later on. Yet all he did was stay quiet and let it happen.

Fred opened a door and he got his nose crushed for it?

It didn't make sense!

"Like, is it gone?" the beatniks voice snapped Fred from his curious mind as he faced his friend. The blond shook his head, "It's still in your hair Shag" he pointed out. Shaggy quickly turned back to the mirror and saw that his hair had gone extremely gooey. With a loud sigh he dipped his head back into the sink and placed his hair under the faucet. Luckily his hair was long so it was easy to wash that way. There was no shampoo however, so he had to settle with using soap.

Fred looked down for a moment in thought, he had tried to bring up the subject of last night during breakfast, but talking to Shaggy and Scooby while they were eating was like trying to get a monster to unmask itself. He figured it was better not to get the girls involved for the time being, so now was really the best moment to talk about it.

"I don't get why you let Red push you around like that Shag" he started, easing into it. Shaggy, being none the wiser, shrugged his shoulders. "Like dude you really think I have a chance against him? He's huge!" the hippy pointed out. Fred scratched the back of his neck, "Well yeah, but there isn't that much difference between me and him and you slammed me to the ground last night" Fred chuckled, hoping he made it sound friendly enough for Shaggy to start talking about it.

All he got however was silence.

"Shaggy?" Fred asked, pushing himself up from the side of the sink. At that moment Shaggy whipped his head up from the sink, his wet hair flying back and causing little splashes to fly about. "There" the hippy smiled, feeling satisfied with his newly washed hair. He didn't turn a glance at Fred which made the blond annoyed. "Shaggy!" he called out once again. The lanky teen however turned away and walked to the hand dryer on the side of the wall. He knelled down and placed his head underneath, letting the dryer go off and blow dry his hair.

"Shaggy!" Fred called out once again, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Tell me what happened last night!" he shouted, though he found it hard to hear himself with the dryer going off. "**Shaggy**!" he shouted even louder. The hippy pulled his head away from the dryer and bounced his hair around. "Like good as new" he smiled to Fred, though the ascot lover was glaring back at him. Shaggy didn't let his smile falter as he walked past him, but Fred quickly grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so they were face to face.

"Tell me what happened last night" the blond said firmly, refusing to let himself be ignored. It didn't matter though, despite having the teen in his grasp and a stare that met the others eyes, Shaggy gave him nothing. His face was completely blank, no emotion, no fear, no confusion, no apologies. He was just blank. Fred couldn't read anything from his face, there was just no clues to how he felt. His eyes were normal and his mouth was a line. Fred waited ages, staring at his face looking for a sign of anything, eventually he had to surrender though as Shaggy raised his hands and pushed him away, letting himself out of the blonds grip.

The lanky teen grabbed his books from the sink and smiled as if nothing happened. "Freddie, like we better get to class or we're looking at a weeks worth of detention" he exclaimed, finishing off with his usual paranoid laugh.

Fred had to do a double take, figuring he must of missed something. With his mouth slightly opened and confusion filling his eyes, he could only stare as Shaggy shrugged his shoulders before leaving him alone in the toilets. "Hey wait up" Fred quickly called when actually realizing he was alone.

He had to admit, catching up to Shaggy was hard.

**xXx**

"And where have you too been?" the elderly teacher asked after slamming a ruler on the table, catching the attention of not only the entire class, but the two students who were trying to sneak in unnoticed. Fred and Shaggy looked around and saw Velma and Daphne sitting next to each other, though they had stopped paying attention to their books and were staring at the guys, silently asking them the same question their teacher just asked.

"Well uh..." Fred started, being the only one brave enough from the two to actually say anything. The whole classroom was staring and the teacher looked ready to bite their necks. Yes to Fred she looked like a very old vampire... He wondered if those shutters on the windows would be any help in capturing her if she transformed...

"Like how are we going to explain this, Red is right over there" Shaggy whispered, nudging to the redhead in the corner. Fred shook his head from his thoughts and smiled widely, "I have a plan, it involves the window shutters" he muttered, before once again daydreaming and leaving Shaggy to raise his brow.

"Speak!" the old teacher commanded. Fred shook his head to be rid of his thoughts quickly, "Oh right... Uh... Well you see, me and Shaggy were having a sleepover last night, and we stayed up just having fun, if you know what I mean?" Fred smiled, referring to what he presumed the teacher and class would understand to be playing video games and reading comics. Shaggy however knew different as a massive blush came to his face once he saw the teacher's eyes grow wide and the class students start to giggle. "Like dude, stop talking" he muttered under his breath, praying that the blond would listen, but apparently not.

"And because we stayed up so late we were really tired this morning, so we kinda over slept. Plus it didn't help that his mom got angry at us last night for all the noise we were making" Fred carried on. "Good lord!" the teacher gasped, placing a hand on her chest and falling back to the table. "Your parents approve of this?" she questioned with horror, ignoring the fact that most of the students were giggling among themselves. Daphne and Velma however, had their heads in their hands.

"Of course they do" Fred said enthusiastically, "We take it in turns, sometimes I go to his house and Shaggy will come to mine. My dad always makes sure we have everything we need" the blond said brightly. "S_hut up!_" Shaggy snarled a bit louder, but once again Fred didn't seem to hear. Instead the blond placed his arm over the others shoulders and winked at the teacher, "But don't worry, I always make sure that protection is around" he explained, referring to the many traps around his house.

The teacher didn't see that reference though, as her hand fell to her forehead and her body fell to the ground. "Like dude!" Shaggy moaned, placing his red face into his hands once again and feeling more embarrassed then he did before.

"What did I say?" Fred asked the beatnik. The only noise after was the roaring sound of laughter from everyone in the classroom, the loudest being Red Herring who was high fiving his mates. The girls of Mystery Incorporated were looking away in shame while Shaggy was left glaring at Fred.

He raised a confused brow as the two made their way to their seats, "I don't get what I did" he shrugged. Shaggy could only sigh loudly in despair, "You just started a whole load of new rumors Fred" he muttered, feeling Red's gaze lay upon him as he whispered to his friends.

Fred was a smart person, but he had some serious brain dead moments.

* * *

**Boom! Done!**

**Lol I was mean to Fred wasn't I? In the MI series though he does come out with some weird stuff that made me question his intelligence. Anyway, the last part was mostly for fun. There is no FredXShaggy in this, I don't use that kind of stuff. Jokes and whatnot I'm fine with, when it's the real thing, no. This was more to highlight the reality of high school, the smallest thing can start off the worst of rumors :S  
**

**Anyways, the plot goes on! Review for more chapters :)**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	3. All-You-Can-Swing Buffet

** Woo more chapters.  
**

**Nothing more to say really, I'll just carry on with the story instead of writing stuff that no one bothers to read anyway :)  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

"Give it back Michel!" a distressed young voice echoed. A cold wind blew strong through the trees, causing them to shake and drop the few remaining leaves they had left. The icy wind also helped navigate the greenish fog that slivered upon the ground. The young girl struggled with her balance as she trod into the gooey green mud. She didn't take the time to look disgusted by it as her attention was fixed upon the older boy ahead of her. All the could see was the shadow of him though, as the woods gave nothing but darkness, despite it being in the middle of the day.

"Michel please! We're not allowed to be here" the girl screamed. She squealed as twigs from the bushes tugged on her blond plats as she passed through them. Still she continued.

The boy Michel laughed as he watched her fall behind. His running slowed and he came to a stop, just at the edge of a small lake. He watched with a playful smile as the younger girl found him and breathed heavily when she realized she could stop running.

Michel held the ball, that he held in his hand, high into the air, waving it about temptingly. The young girl growled at his teasing and stomped her foot on the floor. "Give me back my ball!" she cried, racing and jumping up high for it. Sadly though her arms were too small. "You want it? Come get it" the boy mocked, holding it over the edge of the still lake. The girl stared at the ball, completely frightened that the boy would let it float away with the river.

"Michel please! This is Destroido's land, we'll get in trouble!" the girl protested. The young boy laughed at her, "You worry too much you wimp. There never gonna know we were here" he said, full of confidence in what he was doing. The girl, not so much. "I wanna go back to School" she whined. "Hey! You didn't have to follow me here" Michel smirked, walking further along the side of the edge of the green lake. The girl only watched him with a grim look on her face, "Yes I did, you stole my ball!" she complained, folding her arms together.

The teasing look on the boys face softened slightly as he looked away with a blush, "I-it was the only way to get you away from your friends... and alone... with me" he confessed, only able to half look at her.

The young girl's arms fell down to the sides of her body while her eyes shined with wonder. "R-really?" she stuttered. The boy swerved on the spot bashfully, he hugged the ball in his arms and gave a tiny smile. "Yeah" he laughed nervously as the young girl walked closer to him, "I wanted to be alone with you... so I could say that... I-I really like you-"

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Michel dropped the ball as he held his hands against his ears, protecting them from the girls high pitched scream.

The blond girl stammered back and pointed to the water, her hand shacking widely just like the rest of her. Michel, turned his head to the lake, only to watch as the water swirled up into the sky, faster and faster until it was taller then a grown person. A body of a giant wave, remaining still and wide as drops of water poured to the ground widely.

The boy only had one reaction, and it was louder then the young girl.

Michel was fast to run behind the girl and use her for a shield, whereas the large unmoving wave was only growing bigger. From the bottom of the wave, in the very center of the lake, a whirlpool slowly began to form. The children watched as the pool grew wider and wider. Their final screamed were made as water-like arms rushed out of the swirling hole, and with their watery hands, made a grab for the children.

The young ones didn't give time to be caught though, as they both ran as fast as they could, away from the forest, away from the nearby factory and away from the monster in the lake.

The black and green watery beast died down, it's water raining back into the lake. The only thing that was taken by the watered hands was the young girls ball before it was pulled down by the whirlpool. When the lake was finally calm once again, there was no sign that anything had happened or anyone had been there. Even the ball was gone.

**xXx**

"Will you let it go already?" Fred complained as he walked along the town street, his homework in his hands. "I can't believe you like actually said that though" Shaggy replied from behind him. The beatnik's face was buried into his hands, still feeling the heat his cheeks emitted from the events of today. The Great Dane, who walked along side his master couldn't help but smirk, having heard the news from Velma when meeting the kids outside of School. He had wondered why Shaggy seemed so angry at Fred, and now he just thought it was hilarious.

The gang kept walking until they reached their favorite cafe. It was a simple 60's themed diner with old arcade games, a claw machine and retro decorations. It was a tradition for them to hang out at Betty's Crazy Cat'z every Friday after School so that they could finish up their weekend homework, or if they didn't have a mystery to talk about.

They all sat down in their favorite booth and in their usual order, with Fred and Daphne together on one side and Velma, Shaggy and Scooby on the other. A waitress was soon followed. She had a pen and notebook in her hand, though she hardly needed it for the teens. "Hey kids, the usual?" she asked with her bright, cheerful smile. "As always" Velma smiled.

"Okay then" the waitress gleamed, "So that's two Banana Shake with extra cream, a Fudge Sunday, and two for the All-You-Can-Swing Buffet" she summed up, writing it down on her pad and giving her signature wink. "Sound's great" Fred confirmed, watching her leave.

Shaggy watched from his side of the table with his arms crossed. "Better make sure their protected" he mumbled bitterly, looking down into a corner with a pout.

Fred's eyes widened at him for a second before his own look of annoyance returned. "Shaggy I said I was sorry! What is the matter with you?" he snapped. "Fred!" Daphne scolded, placing her hand on his arm as a warning. Sadly her efforts were in vain. "Like I don't know, like maybe I just got embarrassed in front of the _entire classroom _because some jerk had to be a complete idiot!" Shaggy lashed back, his voice getting more louder and aggressive then what the others felt comfortable with.

Scooby felt himself in Daphne's shoes as he placed his paw upon the hippy's shoulder. "Raggy calm rown" he begged, not wanting a scene to be made.

"Oh so I'm an idiot now" Fred angrily replied, his hands slammed onto the table as he stood up from his seat challengingly. Daphne grabbed his arm and looked around to make sure no one was watching, "Fred sit down" she hissed in a low voice, seeing that people actually were taking an interest in their little moment.

Surprising to Fred though, Shaggy didn't back down. His hands rested on the table and he rose from his chair, bringing the two at eye level. "Awe, I didn't realize it took you this long to figure it out-"

"Okay that's enough!" Velma's voice ringed before the two boys felt her hand on the back of their heads, which followed with a flash of pain as their heads slammed together.

Fred and Shaggy fell back into their chairs, each one holding their foreheads and moaning in agony. Velma sat back down with them, she crossed her arms as a satisfying, and slightly amused, smile landed upon her face.

After seeing Velma do her part, Daphne decided to take the lead. "Come on you guys, we're a team. Fighting isn't going to solve anything" she started, sounding like the mother of the two. "Well he started it" Fred mumbled, Shaggy simply replying by crossing his arms and making a humph noise. Daphne turned to Fred, looking at him sternly, "Freddie, you really embarrassed Shaggy today. You have to understand that it's not something you can easily let go of. And Shaggy, Fred did apologize for it" she lectured.

The boys looked at each other, feeling more guilty then angry. Seeing this, Daphne decided to leave her little speech alone, waiting for one of the guys to make the first move instead of having to nag them further.

Fred thought for a moment and looked at Shaggy uneasily. He didn't want to make the first move, but neither did Shaggy, that was obvious. Although, all of this was technically Fred's fault...

With a sigh, Fred smiled weekly. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you today, I guess I just got really distracted by those blinds and the totally awesome trap I could make with them, that I wasn't really thinking much about what I was saying" he shrugged. Shaggy loosened up slightly and sighed, "Like I'm sorry for called you an idiot" he said, though he sounded like it took a lot more effort then needed.

Fred didn't notice this as he was just happy to have his buddy back. The blonde held out his hand to the hippie and gave his a large smile. "Friends?" he asked, wanting the reassurance. Shaggy let go of his arms and smiled back in his own goofy way. "Like sure man" he laughed, grabbing Fred's hand and shaking it.

The girls and Scooby smiled with relief, happy that the little fight was over. Even Fred felt relief by it, until he felt how tight Shaggy's grip on his hand was. The beatnik was a lot stronger then what his build let to believe. Fred even saw him at one point, not only carrying his beloved Scooby, but a fully grown man as well. Why however, he was not sure.

So when Fred felt, the unusually tight grip on his hand, it felt like Shaggy was trying to crush every bone in his grasp.

The blonde quickly looked into the hippie's face, hoping that he'd get the hint he was crushing his hand. When he saw his eyes though, for just a tiny second, he saw a flash of light race though them before his eyes twitched into a dark glare while his goofy smile still remained. Fred realized then... Shaggy knew exactly what he was doing.

Before anything more could be said, the beatnik pulled his hand away and his happy, playful eyes stared directly at Scooby Doo. "Like Scoob, how about me and you take a look at the dessert section and see what would go awesome with the hot dogs" he chimed. The Dane licked his lips happily, "Rah rah rah" he cheered. "Race you ro rhe pastrami!" he announced before leaping over his best friends lap and dashing to the buffet table. Shaggy was soon to follow.

"Boys!" Velma sang, only to have Fred protest. "What can you do with them?" Daphne added, a cheerful laugh playing on her lips.

Silence fell upon them as their waitress came back with their orders. As she left though, Fred found himself watching her walk away, only until she passed the buffet table and his eyes landed upon Shaggy and Scooby. He felt a pang of worry as he watched the two practically feed each other from the table. Neither one had yet bothered with a plate.

Still... Even though he was fine now, Fred knew that something with wrong with Shaggy. Something _seriously_ wrong.

"H-hey guys" the blonde said in a hush tone, not sure whether to involve them or not. Daphne and Velma turned to him, a curious look on their faces as to why he was being so timid with them. "Have you... I don't know... noticed anything weird with Shaggy lately?" he asked, trying to be as desecrate as possible, for his friend's sake.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, neither one fully grasping what Fred meant. "Is this about him getting angry before?" Daphne asked, curious if that was the case.

Fred looked away uneasily. He wanted the girls to be aware of their friend's strange behavior, but at the same time... If he told them about what happened that night he slept over, he felt like he would be betraying him. Sure Shaggy hadn't exactly told him not to tell anyone, but it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it either, as Fred found out just earlier this morning.

"Well kinda" the blonde said, trying to make it easy for everyone. "I mean... he got really angry at me when I said those things and humiliated him in front of the classroom. Yet before class Red Herring humiliated him in front of the entire School, and Shaggy never mentioned a thing. He didn't even care."

Velma had her chin rested upon her hands as she listened to Fred, "Wait, is that why you guys were late?" she asked. The blonde confirmed it with a nod. "Jinkies!" she exclaimed halfheartedly. She took a moment to simply contemplate it before turning back to the boy. "I'll go talk to him" she said, getting up from the booth and leaving the two.

Daphne watched the brainiac leave, her brow raising slightly. She ignored it though and instead placed her arm around Fred's shoulders and touched his hand with hers, "Freddie, Red Herring is always picking on him though. He picks on everyone. Maybe Shaggy just got a bit hurt because you're his best friend?" she tried to reason.

Fred looked down, not feeling any less worried then he did before. "I know but... You know what, you're right. Thanks Daphne" he said, letting his smile return once again before he picked up his Banana Shake and started to sip on the straw.

"You're welcome Freddie" Daphne blushed before grabbing her own shake, the one identical to Fred's, before taking light sips herself, hiding the giddy look on her face.

* * *

**Well what do you know, I added a bit of Fraphne in there. **

**Okay, it was only after I wrote this chapter I remembered I set this in the time after Shaggy and Velma broke up. I had origionally added a sentence in this chapter that hinted Velma had a crush. I forgot my own story line, I'm so bad T^T  
**

**Anyway, just note that this story will be different from the series plot. Like there's no original Mystery Inc. or whatnot... IT'S MY STORY I'LL DO WHAT I LIKE!  
**

***Cough cough* Note there will be slight differences... 0.0'  
**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review xx**


	4. A Little Talk

**So as it is, I am writing two stories at the same time. This should be fun.**

**Anyways, VERY IMPORTANT!  
**

**_READ THIS MESSAGE!_  
**

**There is a chance that Velma may not be the girl who Shaggy picked Scooby over. I'm not sure whether I should make a little romance between the two, and as I say I am changing it from the series, so I'm basically using the location and characters, nothing more.**

**Okay, you guys have been warned.**

* * *

"Hey guys" Velma called as she approached the two at the buffet. She had to hold her stomach though as she watched the beatnik lick sour-cream of his hand happily, just after Scooby slavered all over it with his large tongue. "Bleh! You two are disgusting" she complained, before quickly dodging as Scooby allowed a storm of crumbs to fly from his mouth as he spoke to her. "Rare for ra rocolate reese cake?" he asked innocently.

Velma crossed her arms and glared at him before replying flatly with a "No". Shaggy smiled widely as he saw the cake was up for offer, "Like her loss dude" he cheered before grabbing the cake and shoving it down his throat, much to his dogs amusement and his friends disgust. Velma did her best to fight the twisted feeling in her stomach, which only lead her to a small out burst. "Will you guys cut it out?" she said sternly. "Like sorry Velm's, what's up?" Shaggy asked, finally putting down a slice of pizza to show that she had his full attention. Scooby however was not so attentive as he swiped the slice his friend was saving.

"Actually Shaggy I was hoping to talk to you... in private" Velma explained whilst grabbing the hippies arm and nudging her head towards an empty booth. Shaggy looked down at the Great Dane, he was so busy making a mess at the buffet that he probably wouldn't even notice he was gone. So with that note Shaggy followed Velma to the booth.

"So like... What did you want to talk to me about?" the beatnik asked, rubbing his hand through his hair a little awkwardly as he sat opposite her. He was never used to having private talks with people, especially Velma. The brainiac must have realized it also as she took a moment to clear her throat. "Well... It's just that... that little argument you had with Fred earlier. I'm a bit concerned to be honest. I've known you since I was eight years old. That was seven years ago, and not once have I ever seen you... well get angry with someone. Especially Fred!" Velma explained as carefully as she could. Usually she could say anything and not care whether it upset someone or not, but for some reason she seemed a lot more concerned when it came to Shaggy.

The said boy had to take a moment to register what she had said, or more so what she meant by it. Eventually he went back to his usual grin, "Yeah but like, you heard what Fred said. How could anyone not get upset by that?" he defended politely. Velma wasn't so convinced though, "I suppose but..." she lowered her head and sighed inwardly before placing her hand upon his. "Shaggy is everything okay?" she asked, lifting her eyes and locking them onto his.

The hippies face flushed instantly as he felt her thumb brush against his knuckle. He could only stare at her as she waited for his answer, but he didn't give her one.

Velma looked away before pulling her hand away from his, disappointed that he didn't trust her enough to tell her. She had to admit it though, Fred was right. Shaggy was acting differently, and that was not something to simply ignore. She could only hope it was nothing too bad.

"Like sorry" he muttered lowly, looking as embarrassed as he felt. Velma, realizing she had made it awkward between the two, quickly put a smile back on her face and did the only sensible thing she could do; change the subject.

"So, I guess we have a new mystery on our hands anyway" she chimed. Shaggy raised his brow to her, "What do you mean?"

"It was in the news a few days ago. The lake that's around the back of Destroido's company, apparently people are saying that there's a monster in the lake and it's taking things from people-"

Velma could only finish with a startled gasp as Shaggy slammed his hand down upon the table forcefully in order to balance himself out after his body jolted fiercely. His other hand quickly grasped onto his heart while he breathed in a sharp and uneasy manner.

"Shaggy!" Velma cried out as she quickly left her side of the booth and joined him on his side. She grabbed his arm and helped his sit up as he was currently slouched over in panic. "Jinkies, what happened?" she fretted. The beatnik took a moment to calm his nerves, until his sharp breathing turned normal, but only for a moment, as he suddenly started laughing lowly.

He looked at Velma, she was scared for him and desperate for an answer. He tried hard not to let the sweat buds fall from his forehead, knowing that he had to tell her something. "Shaggy what happened?" she asked once again, not going to let the subject of his little attack go, much to his dismay.

"Velma calm down, like it was just heart-burn" he smiled, hoping it would be enough for her. Apparently not.

"Are you sure? That looked a little stronger then just heart-burn" she said skeptically. He simply shrugged his shoulders, silently hoping she'd take the hint and drop the subject. Once again though, Velma was not convinced. "Maybe we should go to the doctors?" she suggested. "Like dude I am fine!" Shaggy snapped.

Velma was completely taken aback. Shaggy had never snapped at her before... ever! It was definitely an unpleasant experience for her. The last thing she wanted was for him to be angry at her, especially seeing as all she wanted to do was help.

Shaggy took a moment to finally see the hurt on his friends face after he yelled at her. He quickly rubbed his face in his hands and moaned in annoyance at himself. "Velm's, like, I'm really sorry. I'm fine though, okay? I promise" he smiled, trying to mend a bad situation.

Velma finally dropped the issue and replied with a light smile, decided it better to just trust him, despite her skeptical nature. She decided the best thing to do was forget about the little episode, for now, and go back to their original conversation. "Anyway... I was saying about that lake" she started, feeling a little shy of bringing the subject back up.

She noticed that Shaggy's eyes twitched as she did so, but instantly he went back to his big goofy grin. "Yeah, actually I had read about that. I thought I was the only one though... It's not like it had been highlighted or anything" he mumbled. Velma wasn't to sure, but he sounded almost bitter when he said it.

After everything else that had happened that day, she decided to let it go, along with the other stuff. "Yeah well... I found out about it while we were in the middle of of the the Giant Kangaroo case, and I decided that I'd tell Fred about it next week so we could have a break"she said with a wink.

"So, you like want us to investigate that... place?" Shaggy said almost slowly, as if it was hard for him to take in all at once. He finished with a bitter sigh and a sarcastic "swell".

Velma was once again take aback. She knew Shaggy had never enjoyed investigating dark and creepy places, but at the same time he had never been so on edge with it before... It must have something to do with that la-

"AAAGGGGHHHH!"

"What was that?" Velma gasped as she and Shaggy leaped up from their seats. "Rhaggy!" was all they heard as the Great Dane rushed into the hippies arms.

"Guys, lets go! It came from outside" the three heard Fred call before they rejoined the blonde and the redhead and rushed towards the screams.

* * *

**Short chapter because I'm tired. Anyways, I gave a big clue as to why Shaggy seemed so angry. It was going to be reviled soon anyway so I thought meh, might as well drop the bomb while I'm here.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed, and let me know if you think I should add any Shelma in this story, or any Frephne ;)**

**And to people who were wondering, this story is not a slash between Fred and Shaggy. I hoped this chapter made that clear.**

**Anyway, until I write again x  
**


	5. Cry Of Help

**Update time - Woo :)**

**Also I update whilst baring awesome news that SDMI fans will love everywhere.  
**

**I finally found out when the next episode will be out. THE PLOT SHALL BE THICKENED!  
**

**We only have to wait a month as well! I'm so happy :')  
**

**Anyways, one with the story. Shaggy's getting his hardcore on, kinda reminds me of the Phantasour movie :P  
**

* * *

No time had passed when the teens had ran out the doors of the cafe, knocking a few bystanders while doing so, until they were halted to a stop by Fred who had taken the lead. Unfortunately, as the blonde stopped running, all that was left was for Daphne to collide into his back, which was soon followed by Velma, who was then followed by Shaggy, who was then thrown on top of the others by none other then Scooby Doo.

The Great Dane looked at the pile of teens he was currently sitting on as they mumbled and groaned in annoyance and pain. "Rorry" he smiled before laughing to himself and jumping off his friends.

"Freddy, why did you stop?" Velma asked begrudgingly while regaining her stance, just as the others did. The blonde dusted down his shirt and rubbed his head before facing the young woman, "I found out what that screaming was" he shrugged. "Look" he pointed out towards the other side of the street where the Sheriff of Crystal Cove stood awkward and uncomfortably with two young crying children clinging to his legs.

"Will you delinquents get off me? These pants are really hard to clean!" the Sheriff yelled while wriggling his legs about widely, trying to shake the two young children off. "Please, you've got to help us. There's a monster in the lake" the young boy cried while burring his head into the Sheriff's leg. The young girl, who had just a tight a grip, threw her head back and let tears stream down her cheeks, "Please Mister Sheriff. The monster took my ball! It was a present from my grandpa before he died. Please get rid of the monster" she begged.

The Sheriff stopped wriggling after realizing that these kids weren't letting go anytime soon. There was only one option left for him; Stand still, cross his arms and sulk.

"Sheriff Stone!" he heard an all-too familiar voice cry out. He looked up to Mystery Incorporated standing not too far from him. "Oh perfect, first I have two kids cutting the blood circulation from my legs, and now I have to deal with the group of "Mystery Solvers" who somehow manage to give me a migraine" the Sheriff whined. "What do you kids want?" he yelled aggressively.

The gang didn't even flinch at his harshness. Instead, Fred, taking lead as usual, offered him a friendly smile, "Hey Sheriff."

Bronson kept his glare sharp, but allowed himself to humph loudly, which was followed by a surrendering sigh, "Okay, what is it this time?" he reluctantly asked. Just as Fred was about to reply, Velma took the moment to speak up, feeling Fred had taken the spotlight too long. The action resulted in Fred giving a small pout.

"Actually we heard screaming and got curious" the brainiac shrugged. Once she had finished speaking, Fred once again perked up and opened his mouth to talk. Until Shaggy beat him to it, "Like we thought it might have been another monster attack or something" he added, Fred once again left pouting. Scooby nodded his head frantically, "Reah, rit sounded scary" the Dane said uneasily.

Fred waiting a few moments for someone to add something to their little explanation. When no one did though, the blonde smiled contently and opened his mouth to speak, "I th-"

"By the sounds of what those kids are saying though, it sounds like we really do have a monster on our hands" Daphne mused.

"That's it I give up!" Fred yelled frustratedly, throwing his arms in the air and glaring at the other side of the street. The rest of the gang looked at each other with large grins on their faces, they had been planning that one for weeks.

The Sheriff looked at the teens blankly, giving no care whatsoever. "Right... Anyway, supposing that there is a "monster" up in that old lake, then you kids had better keep away. That lake could be a future tourist attraction and I think it would look a lot better without being 'Unmasked'" the Sheriff said accusingly. On that note, he shook the two crying children from his legs, letting them fall to the ground, before walking to his car and driving away.

Daphne huffed after he left, "Well he was big help" she mouthed. "Never mind the Sheriff, we have bigger things to talk about" Fred pointed out, before turning his attention to the two scared children, who helped each other to stand with shaky legs. "Can you kids tell us what happened?" Fred asked the young girl and boy.

They both looked at each other, as if waiting for the others permission. The boy gulped before turning back to Fred, "Me and Sally were just hanging around that big lake. We didn't mean any harm a-and we didn't do anything either! We didn't even touch the water, but then suddenly this... thing just came up out of nowhere! It was like a big wave... I'm not sure. It had arms and stuff, it tried to grab us but we got away" the young boy explain.

"It took my ball though" Sally chipped in shyly.

The gang looked at each other, not 100% sure what to make of this "monster".

Fred bit his lip for a moment as he thought. For the first time, he thought that maybe this was a little out of their depth. That was ridiculous though, there was no mystery they couldn't solve. "Don't worry kids, we'll get your ball back" he promised.

Velma however, frowned at him, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she questioned, only to be ignored as Fred cut her off. "Great! Gang, we have a mystery on our hands" the blonde cheered.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other with their usual look of dread. "Like couldn't we ever spend our free time on a beach or something?" the beatnik asked. "Ror better, rat a picnic" the Dane smiled, licking his lips, "Oh yeah, now that sounds better Scooby Doo" Shaggy agreed as the two let their mouths water. "Cut it out you two" Velma scolded while elbowing Shaggy in the ribs.

"If we're going to investigate then we should do it now before it get's to dark" the youngest teen suggested. Fred nodded in agreement, "Right". He turned his attention to the two children, who weren't really sure if they should leave or not. "You kids should go home, but before you do can you tell us where that lake was?" he asked.

The young boy and girl started making their way back already as they ran down the road. The girl yelled to them before they were both out of sight, and safe from being asked to show the way, "It's the huge lake behind Destroido's Company, goodbye forever!"

Shaggy's heart felt as if it had stopped a beat as he once again jolted. Luckily it wasn't as harsh as before to grab everyone's attention, just the attention of Velma Dinkly as she watched him turn away from the group with his hand once again clutched to his chest.

Velma looked over at him, along with Scooby who seemed more confused then anything else. She placed her hand on Shaggy's arm and opened her mouth to ask if he was okay. He beat her to it though as the beatnik smiled halfheartedly to her. "Heartburn" he mumbled innocently before beating his fist on his chest. Velma felt like there was no other option then to believe him and go along with it.

Fred hadn't noticed any of it though, as he was too busy in thought. "The lake behind Destroido's Company? There could be lots of lakes there, how do we know which one?" he pondered out loud.

"I know which lake they were talking about."

Everyone stopped and turned to the redhead as she spoke up. Shaggy felt his eyes widened with dread. How did she know about the lake


End file.
